Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (video game)
Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm is a video game based on the Adobe Flash cartoon series Happy Tree Friends developed by independent software developers Stainless Games and published by Sega. The game is rated M for Mature by the ESRB, T by the OFLC, and 12+ by the PEGI for blood, gore, and violence. It was scheduled to be released in autumn 2007 and then April 2008, but was delayed and released on June 25, 2008 on Xbox Live Arcade and on PC through Steam. Obtained Xbox 360 Steps to obtaining Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm: #Turn on the Xbox 360 Console and navigate to the game marketplace (you must have at least a silver Xbox Live Membership). #Go into the Game marketplace and select "Browse" on "All Games". #Scroll down to "H". #Select "Happy Tree Friends". #From here you can download it for 800 Microsoft Points, you will need at least 150MB free space on a storage unit to download the game. PC Steam: add more info please General Information "Single Player, HD (High Definition). Based on the popular and twisted Web series, Lumpy and his accident-prone friends are faced with one gory, horrible disaster after another!" Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm is an action-adventure game utilizing a "physics-based reactive environment". It is similar in some regards to the game Lemmings. In the game, players control almost everybody. Stages include a mine shaft, candy factory, hospital, and a museum. Also, there is an exclusive episode in the game, however it was eventually aired on the HTF official website and is displayed on YouTube. The game itself features a HUD with Lumpy in it, four ability icons (Fire: burning objects, scaring the Happy Tree Friends along; Nitro: destroying obstacles; Water: Freezing objects and Happy Tree Friends; and Action: allows interactivity with the environment), and an ability meter, which prevents over-use of any ability (on the top-left), there is also, on the top-right a fire alarm with a meter around it, which has a gold, silver, bronze, and 'fail' zone, which relates to the end reward upon completion (or, if appropriate, lack of completion) of a level. The Lemming-like Happy Tree Friends who are being rescued, have their own icons (up to five) at the top of the screen in the HUD, with a health bar to indicate their condition; also, if the icon is frozen, it means the character is frozen, if there is a large red X through the portrait, it means they are dead. On the Xbox 360 there are 12 achievements and 200 Gamerscore available (see below) The game also sports a Leaderboard system for Xbox Live and the PC, the leaderboard is the records that have been achieved around the world, the filters for the leaderboards are: "Level", which will consist of all levels, and every individual level; "Period", which is either "All Time", "Monthly", or "Weekly"; and "Filter", which filters between everyone on the leaderboards (starting at #1), friends only, showing only you and your friends, and My Score, which shows your score in relation to other players. The Leaderboards allows scroll up and down commands, and a refresh command. Playable Characters *Lumpy (HUD) *Giggles *Nutty *Toothy *Flippy *Flaky *The Mole *Russell Controls Levels A list of all of the levels in the game, there are 10 zones, and 3 stages in each zones, so there are 30 stages, and there are always five Happy Tree Friends in each stage. There is also a tutorial level, this level has only one character: Flippy. Note: Lumpy is not counted, seeing as he is controlled in every level, and due to him not being in the way of the hazards. Tutorial Level Note: The controls written in the tutorial boxes are in the XBOX 360 format. The Tutorial level is in the theme of a warehouse, and you have only one character to direct, which is Flippy. This being a tutorial level, it is overwhelmingly easy to complete, and upon completion, you will unlock the Beginner's Luck achievement.. Onto the level: Flippy will move towards a large door that opens by switch, keep pressing the witch to open it, and let Flippy move through, next, detonate the rock in the way with the Nitro ability on a stick of dynamite, then get Flippy onto the platform and freeze him, when he gets on, the platform will move right, unfreeze him when it gets to the end, and move him off. Next is a pipe, first use the nitro ability on the iced part of the pipe, then use the action ability on the valve to fill the pool with water, so Flippy can swim through, and it doesn't have to be full when he gets in. Freeze the vent so flippy can get past it unharmed, then you will see two buttons to the left of another door, click the top one with the action button, then the one below to open it. After the door, there is a sludge on the floor, use nitro to destroy it to speed Flippy up, then pull the level above a platform to the right of the sludge, now the platform can be crossed, Flippy will now get onto a ramp, press the button nearby to flip him over the wall when he is near the end of it. Lastly, destroy the two wood barriers with nitro and let Flippy walk through, he will then stand on a platform activates a heavy-duty roller, so put fire behind Flippy to get him away from it and to the finishing zone. Candy Factory The Candy Factory is the first zone in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. This zone being in a candy factory naturally involves candy-moulding machinery to cause potential harm to the Happy Tree Friends Better Choco-late Than Never As you start, right at the beginning are two hydraulic presses, wait for them to start going up, and when the Happy Tree Friends can fit through the gap, force them to run through (you may have to do each press individually), next is a pair of faulty vents that need to be blocked with the water action, however, they only stay blocked for a limited period of time, so keep freezing them. Then get the Happy Tree Friends on the lift and freeze them, activate the switch just above, and the lift will rise, up top is a triplet of flipping platforms, when you see the platforms flip, get the Happy Tree Friends across quickly before they flip again. Now let the Happy Tree Friends slide down a collapsed floor and activate the switch at the bottom to lower a ramp, after they have made it up the ramp, turn a valve above a group of grinders to fill it with liquid candy, so they can swim through safely and rush them to the exit. You're On A Roll Gimme Some Sugar Hospital Just Be Patient Malpractice Makes Perfect Leave 'Em In Stitches The Mine A Lode Off My Mine From The Bottom Of My Cart Can You Dig It? Saw Mill Shiver Me Timbers Your Days Are Lumbered I Saw That Coming Whale Carcass All's Whale That Ands Well Quit Your Blubberin' A Whopper Of A Tail Museum Now Museum, Now You Don't Kick It Into High Gear No Pressure Ski Lodge Come Up And Ski Me Sometime Snow Skin Off My Teeth Cabin Fever Power Plant All Charged Up More Power To You Current Events Building Site Lost & Foundation No End In Site Paved With Good Intentions Junkyard Down In The Dumps Pain In The Wreck I've Got A Crush On You Achievements There are 12 Achievements for Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm on the Xbox 360, and this adds up to 200G (Gamerscore). Beginner's Luck This is a simple achievement, all that needs to be done is to get through the tutorial, and seeing as the tutorial level pretty much lets you take as much time as you wish, it's near impossible to fail it. Just what the doctor ordered Sweet Smell of Copper The Midas Touch Playing With Fire Piece of Cake You Da Bomb The Last Drop That's a Wrap Give Yourself A Hand Hi Ho Silver You're Golden Reception The game received generally average to low reviews, getting a 6.2 on IGN, as well as a 4.5 on Gamespot. Both websites took particular offense at the game's Artificial intelligence. The game was also criticized for being short, only taking about 2 hours to complete. Despite this, the Happy Tree Friends episode available upon completion of the game was highly praised. External links * Xbox 360 Fanboy * Official False Alarm Video Game Trailer * Happy Tree Friends False Alarm on Steam * Sega Announces 2007-2008 Game Line-Up * Podcast interview with Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff and Ken Pontac Category:Other Media